The Ties That Bond
by Chirithy564
Summary: Yukari lives a simple life along with her friends and sister Kairi, who dream of seeing the outside world. One night a terrible storm shatters her peaceful tropical island life. Her and Sora get separated from their friends and both end up wielding a mysterious weapon called the keyblade. They travel the worlds meeting and making new friends, along with overcoming the darkness.


Hello guys! This is a chapter I did for fun. I'm not taking this story too seriously so don't take it too seriously either. 😊 But, if you like this and want me to continue please leave me a review. Enjoy! 😉

* * *

 **Prologue: Two Sisters**

* * *

 _(Ten years ago…)_

 _It was a peaceful evening in the world of Destiny Islands, the sun was setting over the ocean, painting the sky of pink, orange, and gold. All of the townspeople returned home to their loved ones after working from their daily jobs._

 _Outside in her backyard, a five-year-old girl with blonde pigtails, fair skin, and brown eyes, wearing a blue sundress, and white flip flops were playing in a sandbox, humming a little toon as she built a small sand castle._

" _Yukari." A voice called._

 _The little girl looks up from her sandcastle to see a middle-aged man wearing a nice suit, and red tie, smiling at her. He had neatly trimmed, dark blond hair, a broad nose, and soft, kind, brown eyes._

" _Papa!" The little girl cheered as she ran over and jumped up embracing her father, her tiny arms wrapped tightly around his neck. The Mayor of Destiny Islands chuckled softly as he returned the hug. "Hello, sweetheart."_

 _As she lets go the girl looks up at her father with hopeful eyes. "Are you done with work today Papa? Can you play with me now?" She asked._

" _I'm sorry Yukari," Her father said giving his daughter an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid Papa has to go back to work."_

" _Aw!" The little blonde lowers her head and pouted. "But I want you to stay…" She whined. "I get lonely when you're not here."_

" _I know… But, listen Yukari." He said putting his hands on her tiny shoulders. "I do have a favor for you. Can you help me with that?"_

" _What is it, Papa?" Little Yukari asked._

 _Her father smiled. "There's a little girl around your age who doesn't have a mother and father, nor a home to go to, so she's gonna be staying with us from now on. I want you to look after her, make her feel at home here. Show her around the Island and introduce her to your friends so she can feel welcomed. Can you do that for me pumpkin?"_

 _Yukari blinked, and slowly nodded her head, understanding. "Okay, Papa. I will."_

 _Her father ruffled his daughter's hair, "That's my girl."_

 _Just then, a young woman in a maid dress walked up to them. "Mayor Yoshihiro," she said with a respectful bow of her head. "The girl is here."_

 _The maid then looks behind her, "It's alright child." After a moment, a little girl stepped out from behind the maid. She looked to be around Yukari's age with short, red hair and indigo eyes. She wore a pink dress with a white apron with purple flowers and white and purple slip-on shoes._

" _It's alright, my dear." Yukari's father said reassuringly to the red-haired girl. "Don't be shy."_

 _At first, the girl hesitated, but finally stepped away from the maid and slowly walked up to Yukari and the Mayor._

" _Yukari, this is Kairi. She's going to be your new sister. You two can play together all you like." Her father said with a smile._

 _Yukari's eyes lit up with glee. It was like getting a gift on Christmas or on her birthday, but in summer and not on her birthday. She always wanted a sister and now she has one. She happily skipped up to the girl and waved. "Hi, I'm Yukari!"_

 _The red-head shyly smiled back. "My name's Kairi. Nice to meet you, Yukari."_

" _We're sisters now! So, call me, Yu. Kay?" Yukari said with a grin._

 _Seeming to forget her shyness, Kairi's smile widened. "Ok, Yu."_

 _Little Yukari then takes the redhead's hand and gives her a toothy grin. "C'mon, Kai! I'll take you to meet Sora and Riku! You'll like them, they are really nice!"_

 _Giggling, Kairi nodded her head at her new sister. "Ok!"_

* * *

(Ten-years-later: Present Time)

A pair of brown eyes flutters open. The teenage girl slowly sat up and rubs her eyes. She saw the morning sunlight pouring through her bedroom window leaking across the carpet floor. Judging by how bright it was outside, it was too early to wake up now.

She looked away from the window and was about to lie back down when the face of a girl with red hair and blue eyes appears above her. "Rise and Shine, Yukari!" The girl chirps.

The blonde cried out in alarm and jolted up in a sitting position. "What the-Kairi!" Yukari hissed. "How many times do I have to tell you to quit sneaking up on me!?"

Her sister, Kairi giggled. "I'm sorry, Yu. But it's time to get up."

Yukari looked at her alarm clock next to her bed. "It's like 8:00 in the morning Kai!" Yukari complained. "Who gets up at freaking 8:00 in the morning? Go back to sleep." She said hiding her head underneath her pillow. Every morning it was like this; Kairi would go and wake her up like an alarm clock, forcing her to have to get up at the crack of dawn. It would drive her crazy.

Her sister plopped on top of her, squishing her under the blankets.

"Come on Yukari!" Kairi pleaded. "Don't you remember? We have to meet Sora and Riku at the island to build the raft."

"Yeah, but I doubt they would be at the island this early." Her sister replied under the covers. "Besides, I'm sure they are sleeping too!"

"Come on! It doesn't hurt to get up early. Plus, we can beat them there on being first!"

"I'll pass. I'd rather be last."

"But, Yu…"

She heard muffled grumbling under the covers making the red-haired girl sigh.

"Ok…I'll leave you alone." Kairi then got up and walked over to her bed from across the room. Out all the rooms in the mansion Kairi wanted to share a room together with Yukari instead of having her own room. Probably because it was so big and old that she was afraid of being alone.

Kairi stared up at the ceiling in boredom and sighs. Her lips then curled up into a smirk. She begins to sigh louder and tap her fingers on the walls. Then she started clicking her tongue.

Yukari grits her teeth in annoyance and covers her ears. 'Ignore her… She's doing this on purpose. Just relax and close your eyes… just rel-'

Her eyes shot open when Kairi began singing loudly: "Oooh what a beautiful mornnning! Oh, what a beautiful daaay!"

"Alright, Alright!" Yukari shouts sitting up. "I'm up!"

Kairi jumps on her bed, clapping her hands together. "Yay!" She cheered. "Let's go start the day!"

Yukari groans. "I'm sooooo lucky to have an early riser for a sister." She thought grumpily.

* * *

It was a bright, early, morning in Destiny Islands. Yukari shielded her eyes from the morning sunlight as she walked out the mansion's front doors. Her long blonde hair was tied up into a messy ponytail, which was held by a gray flower hair-clip. She wore a blue tank-top with black straps, black shorts with a white belt around her waist, gray fingerless gloves, and black shoes. She let out a yawn and stretched out her arms. She did have to admit that the early mornings were beautiful, though she'd never tell Kairi that.

Kairi then appears from behind her. She skipped in front of her with her arms clasped behind her back. "You ready?"

Yukari nodded her head while rubbing the sleep that was still in her eyes. "Uh-huh. Sure."

The two-sisters started walking, Kairi was skipping happily while Yukari was basically dragging her feet.

"I don't understand why we have to be up so early Kai." The older girl complained as they walked on the dirt path that led to the beach. She yawns, "I could really use more sleep right now."

"Y'know, you're kinda starting to act like Sora when it comes to being a lazy bum." Kairi said with a teasing smile.

Yukari snorts. "Oh please, don't compare me to that slacker." She said rolling her eyes, while also grinning. "I'm not half as lazy as he is."

"Uh-huh…You sure about that, Yukari?"

"Oh, shut up!" Yukari said giving her sister a playful shove. The two girls laughed. They both skipped their way to the docks, arm and arm, as they started the new day that would change their destinies forever.


End file.
